


Dunked (in Destiny's Water Closet)

by lamename



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Drowning, Field Trip, Gen, Not Beta Read, The Lil' Gifted School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamename/pseuds/lamename
Summary: Megamind gets pushed into a lake during a field trip.(The violence warning is there for the drowning after being pushed, just in case. And no, nobody dies)





	Dunked (in Destiny's Water Closet)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Megamind drowning might be a bit unusual, but hey, this is my headcanon that I wanted to flesh out. I'm not sure if I'm a sadist or a masochist.

Megamind has never seen so much water. The lake beckons him onto the dock, away from the teacher and other children. His pounding blood muffles their screaming. Gripping Minion’s bowl tightly in his hands, Megamind steps onto the planks, the sound echoing in the hollow space underneath. The shimmering on both sides of him is a little dizzying, but also exciting, and he walks until he reaches the end of the dock. 

The water is murky. He can’t see the bottom, so he takes in the trees on the other side of the lake, breathing in deeply as Minion shifts the bowl's center of mass with his figure-eights. 

He's just about to ask Minion if he'd like to take a swim when something hits him in the back, hard. Minion goes flying as Megamind breaks the surface, drawing in water with his surprised breath. The light seems far above, and he tries to kick off with his feet, but finds no purchase. He's still for a moment, listening to the oppressing silence before his head is back in the air. With a gasp, Megamind bobs under again. 

Thoughts flash through his head -- _My species can swim_ \-- and -- _The end--_ and -- _Minion!--_ but his brain isn’t helping him, it’s only dimly aware of his hands flapping like useless wings while his mouth gapes open and closed, open and closed. 

Something pushes into his stomach, nudging him upwards, and he clings to it. His grip is slippery, the object is round, yet manages to steer him to a post. Megamind is hanging onto it, gasping, when the taste of the lake hits. He gags as Minion babbles and watches with wide eyes. 

Feet are running down the dock. Megamind doesn’t listen to the words, but lets himself be pulled up. He notices he’s trembling, and someone puts something dry on his shoulders. When he rubs his face in it, someone utters a “yuck”. It doesn’t sting. He doesn't even care about finding out who pushed him; he's too busy being alive.  

Soon most people clear off, and Megamind lies onto his stomach, fishing for Minion's bowl. They both sigh as Megamind lifts him out. Minion presses himself against the glass as Megamind curls around him, glad for the comforting whispers. They clear his head, and he sits up with his back to the lake.  

There's still some water in his stomach, along with his heavy thoughts. He remembers that his planet was mostly covered with water, that his and Minion's species were fantastic swimmers. He remembers hearing other kids one-up each other with tales of their swimming skills, and imagining how much better he'd be once he got to try it.  

He's a failure, but not only by human standards this time. 

He has failed his own people, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free (but not obliged) to point out errors or leave concrit!


End file.
